


And Then There's Me to Make You Undone

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Multi, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scott in Panties, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott shows off a new purchase</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There's Me to Make You Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in a little bit. Enjoy some mchaleinski smut. Title taken from Alicia Keys' "101."

Scott is wearing [this](https://xdress.com/product/view/frilly-garter-belt-x1014)

 

“You need help in there Scotty?”

“No I got it.”

Scott bent down and adjusted the strap. He stood up and backed away to look at himself in the mirror. He ran his hands through his hair a few times—

“Scott come on. We want to see you.”

The alpha looked towards the door and rolled his eyes, “Ok just…hold on.”

“We’ve _been_ waiting.” Stiles practically whines.

“Ok…ok…I’m coming out.”

Scott opened the door slowly and stepped into the bedroom where his two lovers were waiting. Stiles and Derek were already in their underwear: Derek in black boxer-briefs and Stiles in grey ones.

“Ok….so?” Scott asked nervously. He had splurged on this particular purchase. Usually the panties he bought were simple: V-kinis, lace thongs, and hipsters. But these were particularly elaborate. First of all there was a frilly, lace garter belt, and black fishnet stockings. The satin pink pouch that covered his cock was the only bright color.

Stiles and Derek were silent. Had been silent since they impatiently called him out of the bathroom. _Fuck_ they didn’t like it. They hated it. Just before Scott could run away to the bathroom Derek had him pinned to the door his lips on his neck. The alpha leaned back exposing more of his throat to the beta and moaned when Derek started to suck at a pulse point. His hands fisted in his lover’s hair while Derek’s hand lowered to cup his hardening cock.

Stiles watched for a little bit before he walked over to them and joined in. He kissed right behind Scott’s ear and then took his earlobe into his mouth and smiled when he felt his best friend shudder.

“Hey there pretty.” Stiles whispered and watched as Scott’s cheeks reddened at the nickname.

“Hi.” Scott was breathless already.

“Derek and I are gonna make you feel so good, is that ok?” Stiles asked.

“Mhm.” Scott nodded and bucked forward. Stiles looked down to watch Derek rub at him harder.

Derek repositioned them so that he was plastered against the wall with Scott pressed flush against him. He went back to work sucking bruises into Scott’s skin while Stiles dropped to his knees.

Scott let out a low whine as soon as he felt Stiles’ mouth on him. He looked down to see his best friend looking up at him with a sparkle in his eye. He broke eye contact for just long enough to push the fabric aside and expose Scott. Then as he took the pink head into his mouth his eyes were back on Scott.

“You like that?” Derek whispered in Scott’s ear. The alpha could only nod eagerly, “Then let him know, pretty. Let us hear you.”

“Fuck Stiles.” Scott moaned out when the other man added a scrape of teeth.

“That’s better.” Derek praised.

Derek’s hands explored Scott’s stomach then eventually settled on his chest to tease at his nipples.

“Fuck. Fuck, _ohmygod_ , fuck!” Scott cried out as Stiles continued to work him. He felt the pressure start to build in his balls and his hips started to thrust forward. With Derek rubbing his nipples into sensitive nubs and Stiles taking him deeper and deeper into his throat it didn’t take long for his orgasm to hit him. He contorted forward his hands gripping Stiles’ hair as he shook through his climax.

“Come on, pretty, we’re not done yet.” Derek smirked while he supported Scott. He led the young alpha to the bed and laid him down gently. He took his face in his hands and kissed him sweetly on the mouth, “Who do you want first?”

“Stiles.”

Getting into position had become like second nature to them now. Derek gave Stiles a kiss before he sat back against the headboard and Scott got on his hands and knees in front of him.

Stiles took a moment to admire the view in front of him: Scott bent over his ass on display just for him. He ran his hands up the back of Scott’s lace covered legs to rest on his ass. He massaged the cheeks first, kneading them and watching as they jiggled to his satisfaction. Stiles slipped his fingers under the band of the garter belt and pulled up so that the pink string of the thong pressed at Scott’s hole and smirked at the breathy moan it elicited. The second time he pulled up harder to hear it again and the third even harder until Scott cried out.

“God, you’re so hot. Do you know that?” Stiles gasped. He pushed the pink string aside and licked a stripe up the cleft of Scott’s crack.

He loved opening Scott up. It was one of his favorite things. He pulled the cheeks apart and licked again pressing the flat of his tongue hard against the puckered entrance. Stiles spread Scott further open and circled his tongue around his rim until he could wriggle the tip of his tongue inside. Stiles lapped at the reddening hole steadily plunging his tongue deeper inside until he could properly fuck into him.

Derek watched the different expressions as they flitted across his alpha’s face. The closed eyes and the biting of his lips while he tried to hold in his moans and how eventually his mouth opened wide when he couldn’t hold in his pleasure. He tried to hold on but he couldn’t help taking out his dick and stroking long and slow as he watched Scott get eaten out.

When the alpha opened his again all he could focus on was Derek’s cock. The head drooling pre-come as his beta stroked it.

“Derek.” He called out.

“Yeah baby?”

“Please come here.” Scott said.

As soon as the beta was close enough Scott closed his lips around the head of his cock and moaned. He pulled off to suck at Derek’s balls before he went back to Derek’s cock and sucked eagerly. He bobbed up and down on Derek’s cock stroking the base and listened as Derek moaned above him.

“Fuck.” Scott groaned when he felt Stiles’ fingers slide into him and start working him open, “fuck Stiles please.”

“I got you pretty. I got you.” Stiles cooed. He worked in one finger, then two, then three and pressed in deep to Scott’s prostate. His best friend’s whine at the loss of his fingers were muffled by the cock in his mouth and Stiles wasted no time lubing up his own dick and sliding in all in one smooth stroke.

Scott let out another small whine, “You want it harder?”

“Please. _Pleasepleaseplease_.” Scott begged.

It took all of Derek’s restraint not to touch himself or slide his dick back in Scott’s open mouth and start thrusting. But he did. Derek carded his hands through Scott’s hair and brushed the sweaty locks from his face. He traced the swollen bottom lip and smiled fondly when his alpha took his thumb in his mouth and started sucking on it like it was a cock.

“You’re so good Scott. So good. _God_ you’re so good.”

The alpha preened under the praise. He dug his hands into the mattress and pressed his forehead to Derek’s hip as Stiles fucked him. He ground his hips into each thrust the other man gave him and cried out in pleasure. Stiles snaked an arm around his middle and hauled him back Scott’s back flush against his chest while he fucked him at a better angle aiming every thrust at Scott’s prostate.

Stiles thrust a half dozen more times before he was coming in Scott. The alpha continued to grind against him riding his lover through the aftershocks.

Scott didn’t wait long after Stiles pulled out of him to go to Derek and straddle him.

“Ready for more?” Derek smirked up at him.

Scott smirked back before he lifted up and lowered himself on Derek’s cock. Derek’s hand went to his hips and he held on while the alpha rode him.

Stiles was transfixed by the sight in front of him. He’d always loved watching Scott and Derek together. But the sight of them now: Scott with his garter still on, thong string pulled to the side while he bounced on Derek’s cock made Stiles’ spent dick start to twitch in interest.

He leaned over and placed a dirty kiss to Derek’s lips before he kneeled next to Scott. He combed his hands through his hair.

“I wanna fuck you again, Scotty. Can you handle one more round?” Stiles asked sweetly.

Scott shook his head at him.

“Too spent baby?”

Scott shook his head again. He could handle one more round with Stiles. But he didn’t want later. Not with Stiles like that: cock already hard again and leaking. He wanted him. He wanted him—

“Now.”

“Want to suck me off while Derek fucks you?”

“No. You fuck me.” He grabbed onto Stiles’ neck and gripped Derek’s shoulder, “both of you.”

“Scotty--”

“ _Please_.” Scott begged, “Please.”

“Ok, pretty, ok.” Stiles said to him.

When Derek held Scott’s hips steady to keep him still the alpha’s whine made him thrust a little just to soothe him. He watched Scott arch his back when Stiles slid a slicked up finger inside him.

Scott shuddered while Stiles stretched him. He stayed as still as he could while the other man prepped him until he couldn’t take it. He was _ready_.

“Please.” His voice was a near whisper.

When Stiles finally pushed in, inch by torturous inch, and finally bottomed out Scott let out this shuddering whimper that he didn’t know he could make. But he was _full_ —so, so _full_.

“You still with us Scott?” Stiles asked in a whisper. He brought his hands around to rest atop of Derek’s on Scott’s hips.

“I’m perfect. I love you. Please, move, _please_.”

“We’ll take care of you.” Derek promised him, “It’s ok.”

And it was. It was more than ok. It was perfect.

Scott gave himself over to them. He laid his head back to fall on Stiles’ shoulder and intertwined all of their hands while he bore down on their cocks and rode out this pleasure.

The room echoed with a chorus “ _God yes,” “I love you,”_ and “ _You’re so good_.” And when they came it was together: Scott first with a howl and his eyes bleeding red clenching around them both while they spilled deep inside him. The aftershocks lasted for minutes.

“I love you.” Scott rasped out moments later.

Stiles followed the statement with a shoulder kiss. Derek nuzzled further into Scott’s neck and let out a contented sigh before sleep over took them all.

**Author's Note:**

> me on the tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
